Flexible active organic light emitting diode display screen relates to a new display technology of manufacturing thin film transistors and organic light emitting diodes on a flexible substrate. At present, since packing, vapor plating and other technologies of flexible substrate require a relatively large frame width, it is hard to manufacture the frame with a width in a range from 0.5 mm to 1.0 mm like liquid crystal display screen. However, based on the flexible and bendable features, the frames can be bent to a backside of a display panel, so that requirements for narrow frame or non-frame can be met.
A conventional method of bending the frame to the backside of the display panel is to bend the panel at a wireless position between a gate on array (GOA, i.e., scanning technology formed on array substrate) circuit and a frame. The problem of wiring stress in the GOA circuit area does not need to be considered, but the frame width is still larger than 0.5 mm.